


Birthday Surprises

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Love Notes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Surprises, Sweet Sam, Sweet Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a morning birthday surprise from Sam that is both sweet and startling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend, withoutaplease, on Tumblr. Got a good response for it so I wanted to cross post it and make it reader-insert friendly in case anybody needed some birthday fluff.

It was like any other day, wanting to sleep in more but knowing you had to get up and get stuff done. But first, you needed some coffee to function and if you could convince Sam to make a fresh pot while you enjoyed the warmth and comfort of being in bed just a moment longer, you’d be set.

When you ran your hand on Sam’s side of the bed, your hand brushed over something. You opened your eyes to investigate, noting that Sam wasn’t in the room, in his place was a cheerful sunflower on top of a folded note card .

The gesture warmed your heart. Picking up the sunflower in one hand you opened up the note with the other.

**_I love you for…_ **

A grin appeared on your face, realizing you had to get up to find the rest of the message. This playful hunt for notes made you forget all about your morning coffee. You were already alert and your mood was bright, excited to find out what the next one said.

You got up, rushing to open the bedroom door and immediately found the second note on the floor with another flower.

**_all that you are…_ **

Looking down the hallway, you saw two more flowers with folded notes on your path towards the kitchen.

You rushed to pick up the third note, gathering the flowers in one hand and eagerly unfolding the next message.

**_all that you have been…_ **

When you picked up the fourth flower, you took your time opening the final note.

**_and all you’re yet to be._ **

With the message complete, the meaning of the words sunk in. It was such a romantic gesture, making you feel a little overwhelmed. You clutched the notes to your chest, taking in a deep breath to compose yourself knowing that Sam would be in the kitchen waiting for you. You couldn’t wait to thank him for the lovely surprise.

When you turned the corner to enter the kitchen you saw the friendly faces of Sam, Dean, and Cas who looked like they were about to greet you.

“SURPRISE!” shrieked the cheerful sing-songy voice of the excited, pudgy man who jumped out behind Sam, startling everybody in the room.

“Sully, we talked about this,” Sam grumbled as his willowy fingers massaging his brow in frustration.

“Oh right, I forgot,” Sully mumbled through one side of his mouth, “no shouting in the morning. Sorry, I just get so excited about birthdays.”

Sully turned to you whispering forcefully, “Happy Birthday.”

You laughed. The tension of the shock left your body as Sam wrapped his arms around you, gazing into your eyes purposefully.

“Happy Birthday Y/N,” Sam greeted you with a dimpled smile.


End file.
